Rock n' Roll Love
by animeshippings
Summary: as teens Lucy got rejected. Lucy is a big star at 18. Lucy is different, she is a tough one to catch. Gray is 19 and is a big star, and now falls for her. Gray as an actor Lucy as a singer. They meet once again. Will Lucy turn him down? Will Gray win her over? Will people get in the way? Rivals,Love,Drama. M for LEMON. Natsu and Levy r good. Many bad guys.(under construction!)
1. Chapter 1

**my other stories can wait! i'm open to any shippings but never Natsu x Lisana and never Gray x Juvia. they r evil! now for Gray X Lucy.**

3rd person pov

"Lu-chan!" yelled a Levy. "Levy-chan!" Lucy and Levy hugged each other for about 1 minute. Lucy came back from summer vacation and both of them r waiting for a new school year. Lucy and Levy talked on and on about what they should wear for school and they both talked about romance. They waved goodbye because that was their last summer day until high school came for both of the 16 year old girls.

Lucy Pov

My hand searched for my alarm clock. Soon enough i found it and pressed the button. I walked over to my bathroom and did my usual routine and set the bath to a nice warm setting and took of my silk nightgown and got right in. My body relaxed into the heat. I put my vanilla shampoo and conditioner in and soon scrubbed head to toe in vanilla flavor. I relaxed a bit more since school started at 8:00am and i woke up at 5:ooam. As soon as my fingers got pruney i got out and wrapped my towel loose around my body. My dog plue came up and whimpered as usual. After i fed Plue i rushed to get my uniform on. As i walked down Virgo greeted me with breakfast. I ran back to my room putting my shoes on and brushing my teeth and grabbing my school bag.. I left the gigantic mansion saying goodbye to ever single servant and goodbye to my father and mother. _(lucy mom is alive and lucy father is nice in my story)_ I ran to the park to meet up with Levy.

Levy pov

i woke up at 6:00 am and went to the shower and washed in my fruit shampoo and conditioner and got out. I looked at my wet self in the full length mirror and saw just how small my breasts were. i finished brushing my teeth after i made my self some breakfast. I left in hurry as i saw it was 6:59 and ran as fast as i could to meet up with Lucy. As i walked into the park Lucy entered it too. We sat at a bench breathing fast.

3rd person pov

Lucy and Levy were friends since kindergarten. They walked around town and got them selves donuts. Soon it was time to get to school. Being them selves as always cutting it late they ran to school. They never got fat from running everywhere they go and from being in cheerleading and swimming. "we made it Levy" "good now let me get a breather." "Hey look Levy Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Mira are here." Both Levy called to them and ran to the gang. "Yo Lucy!" Natsu said as he gave his toothy smile. "Hi natsu! Hey Erza!"Lucy gave him a warm smile and then turned her head to see Erza. "You look well. Both of you." "Hi Gajeel" chirped Levy as she looked at the large man with long raven black hair. "Hey shrimp."" Don't call me that!" yelled Levy" "Gee Hee" "aww look at the two of them" Mira said imagining black and blue head babbies. _(Mira and Lisanna aren't related and Elfman is older than Mira)_ The gang all chated catching up wasting the 15 minutes they had getting to class before they knew it everyone left and the bell rang. "Oh shit!" Gajeel said running to class" "Wait for me Lu-chan" yelled Levy running right behind Lucy. "Later lucy!" yelled natsu as he ran up the stairs." Gajeel, Mira, Erza, Natsu were all seniors. While Levy and Lucy were in 11 grade. Lucy and Levy being the bookworms were the youngest in there class and skipped 1 year. Lucy and Levy were in homeroom and had history and had gym together. Now they are at gym.

Levy pov

Lucy and I were in our gym uniforms and i saw how athletic all the girls were. They either had big breats or were athletic enough to get alot of the boys attention. There was only 1 boy i wanted to get the attention of and that was Gajeel. Most girls r afraid of him but not me. Soon it was Lucy's turn and she was the fastest girl so far and unlike the other girls she jumped and twisted and got herself over the bar. After her they called my name and i came in 3rd place for fastest. I put all my strength into it and i made it over the bar just like Lucy did. I looked and saw a lot of boys shocked at how short i was and got over a tall bar. I scanned and saw Gajeel smiling.

Lucy pov

I saw Levy sad at how the other girls were doing. I decided to let her have a chance so i ran and got 2nd place i thought she might get 1st place. Next i wanted to get over the bar to show i wasn't fat and was good but i made my self go over the bar and not too high. i got 1st place which was bad. I was sad that levy didn't beat me in racing so i hopped she get first in the next round. I cheered as Levy got 1st place in jumping. I saw Gajeel smile and i knew he wanted people to see just how great Levy was. He might never say it but i know he has feelings for Levy. Soon enough classes ended for half of the day and we met up with everyone at lunch. I saw everyone Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Erza, and whait who was he? "Hey Natsu who's he?" "He is a transfer student and he is a senior. His name is Gray Fullbuster." Erza said. When I turned my head to say hi i saw Natsu and Gray calling each other names. Erza gave them a cold glare. I could tell because i felt the glare and i wasn't even looking at her. "Hi Gray. My name is Lucy Heartfillia nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you Lucy." Gray and I shook hands. Then out of the blue i herd "LOVE RIVAL!" A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes had a creepy stare that made me shiver in fear. "Oh hi Juvia" Mira said. "There are alot of new commers. U met 2 of them but there are 3. That other is right there" Gajeel finished his sentence by pointing towards Natsu and I saw a girl with white hair that reached to her neck and blue eyes hugging Natsu's arm. I didn't know why but it broke my heart. Natsu and i were always closer but i never thought i had feelings for him. "Hi i'm Lisanna and Natsu's new girlfriend." She gave me a glare. "Umm Lisanna-" "what?" "i'm not your boyfriend."

Natsu pov

I met Lisanna at class. she was in all f my classes and she claimed i was her boyfriend. To tell the truth i always liked Lucy. I am protective of her. Lisanna was clingy and was too full of herself. Nothing like Lucy. I saw her face in anger when i told her. She was looking at Lucy and then she bursted out saying "LUCY! U BOYFRIEND THIEF! WHY DID U STEEL MY BOYFRIEND! I HAD HIM FIRST!" Lisanna was about to hit her that's when i snapped. "Hands off her!"

Lucy pov _(sorry if switching too much)_

I screamed as Lisanna was about to hit me. Natsu grabbed her hand and pushed her back. As i turned around Juvia slapped my face. "U STOLE GRAY-SAMMA AWAY FROM ME!" Gray got hold of her as she was about to hit me again. I didn't know why the girls attacked me. i ignored the pain in my face and thought over what i did. I only shook Gray's hand and i only chatted with Natsu like always. What got them so fired up? Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Mira all stood up and protected me. They girls walked away glaring at me saying it wasn't over. The rest of the time they worried about me but as always i told them i was fine. We chatted and had our usual time eating, talking, playing. As class started the speaker went on.

Lisanna pov

"Excuse me may i have your attention." Earlier today as i walked in school gates i saw Lucy and Natsu chatting and playing alittle and when she wasn't looking at Natsu he had a face that said I love you. I wanted him to myself. I was popular at my old school so why not here? " My name is Lisanna. I had a boyfriend that went here before i arrived. Just so we can stay together i moved here. But at lunch i found out that Lucy Heartfillia was trying to steal my boyfriend away from me. My boyfriend is Natsu Dragneel, captin of the football team. Don't let Lucy take your boyfriend girls." "Also a word from Juvia."

Juvia pov

Lucy tried to steal Gray from me. We were a couple because we hanged out at school everyday and we always got along so well. she tried to steal him away. "She did the same. She was being clingy to Gray. Gray was my boyfriend since 6 grade and she tried to steal him away too." "That's all. Remember hold onto your boyfriends." Lisanna and i laughed after and walked back to class. We passed Lucy's class and saw her crying. "hahahahaha"

Natsu pov (very short like the others)

I couldn't belive my ears. I told everyone i just met Lisanna today and i told them don't belive me then u will get it. I ran down the hall and down stairs to Lucy's class room.

Erza pov

I told everyone in class Lucy was innocent and told them what Juvia and Lisanna did. I gave them a death glare and ran out. Weather or not student president my best friend was in trouble and that was more impportant. I ran down the halls and saw Natsu right ahead of me.

Gajeel pov

The brats finished and i stood up getting people's attention. "Lucy wouldn't do that and if u disagree then this is your death day." I ran out and was next to Erza.

Mira pov

I stood up and what i never do is give glares. I was so mad at the girls for hurting Lucy for being innocent but this went too far. I looked at everyone and gave them death glare and i was so mad that i had a dark presence. I made me way and was running with Erza.

Gray pov

As soon as Juvia entered the room. I walked towards her. "Gray-samma. i got rid of the wench for us." I slapped her so hard that it echoed in the hall ways. "we were never together. she was just shaking my hand and u bullied her. your comming with me." I grabbed her wrist and ignored all her crying and dragged her down the halls behind everyone else.

Levy pov

Everyone in our class knew Lucy and all comforted her. I was rubbing her back when the door opened wide and everyone came to Lucy comforting her. I saw juvia trying to pull away from gray. I walked up to her and slapped her. The teachers were all in the teacher lounge so no one stopped anyone of us. Everyone slapped Juvia except for Lucy. She cried and finally spoke. "why did u say that i was stealing gray from you? i just wanted to greet him to Fairy Tail Academy." Juvia didnt answer so Gray pushed her and made her seak. "because you diserve it." Lucy ran out of the room. Well she tried. I saw Lisanna standing there. She didnt see us so she thought she could bully her more. "that's what u get Lucy. I was popular at school so i'm going to be popular here too. stay out of my way. leave this academy. I can only be popular with Natsu and u gone. so just go sweep floors somewhere." Natsu pushed Lisanna out o the room and yelled at her. Everyone slapped her too and this time Lucy slapped both Juvia and Lisanna. We all left school and told the principal what happened and Lisanna and Juvia confessed. They r thrown out. The principal gave all of us the day and tommorow off without lowering our grades. He told Lucy's parents and Juvia's parents as well as Lisanna's parents. so now we are at Lucy's bedroom all trying to comfort her.

8 months later

Lucy pov

"Guys wait up!" I ran towards everyone and told them about the fair. "it's been along time since juvia and Lisanna. My parents and their parents punished them good. Everyone at school said that they never once doubted me. Right now Erza got herself a boyfriend who came after Juvia and Lisanna. His name is Jellal. Gajeel is dating Levy. Mira is dating Laxus. Natsu is single and so is Gray and me too. I now am close to Gray. We hang out more than i hang out with anyone. Today is the day i tell him that i love him. I made my way down the stairs and said farwell to everyone. I ran to the fair where i would meet up with evryone. We went on most of the rides and won most of the games. Everyone went to see the horror show. I stayed behind. Gray said there were many perverts here so he stayed with me. This is the time i knew i would tell him. We walked along the side of the river not too far from the fair. "Gray?" "huh?" " i known you for a while and got close to you but i don't know if you feel the same and i always wanted to say this. plz here me out. I love you Gray Fullbuster. I undertsand if you don't feel the same but if you don't can we still be friends?" I looked at him and he answered me. " No to both." i thought my world crashed that is until he kept talking. "We'll be Best Friends till the end." I cried of joy even though he wasn't my boyfriend i had him as my best friend. That is until we drifted apart. He was the only one that driffted. Before i knew it when we last saw each other was on my birthday. That's when i started my career, as a singer. I was sad and i wrote as song and posted it on youtube. My song was about how i miss you everyday and when will you return. The next was about where are you. will u return? soon songs kept coming and i was granted to become a singer.

2 years later

That was 2 years ago. Now i'm 18. I sing songs that are action pact. I sing rock n roll i sing love i sing anything to get me money. Right now i'm desperate. My father is sick and he needs help. Mom is keeping the family money in order and i am helping dad's medicine. Gray, who knows where he is. Erza is 20 and is not Erza Scarlet but Erza Fernandes. Jellal is 21. They both own a big companny and have many lilttle ones on the way. Mira is 20 and Laxus is 22 and both have good jobs and have hope in marrying each other. Natsu is 20 and is now a racer. I tell him he might get hurt but as usual he tells me not to worry and never listens to me. Levy is 18 and Gajeel 19 are married and Gajeel is a Guitarist and Levy is my agent. Right now i have a concert coming up. And i also have a chance in being in a Horror movie. Not my type of movie but anything for my dad's medicine. But first my singing. This concert is a Halloween. "Lu-chan?" "yes Levy-chan?" "your up in 10 minutes." I panicked. i had to get my outfit on. Thankfully Levy didn't open the door. I grabbed my bra and clipped it on. I put my white lace panties on. Next up was my red platted skirt. Then my black boots that went past my knees. i got my tanktop that had 3 skulls that stopped right about my flat belly. i put my arm like sleeve and put my studded wrist braclet on. thankfully my black nails were done. I put my spiked braclet on and my fingerless glove. I but my tie on that matched my skirt and then my choker with a star in front. I put my hair up and made it look wild and let two strips down my face. I walked out and went on the platform. I was raised up and the crowd went wild. I was in a stadium bright light in eyes. I was used to this so i didn't squint. "HEY YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!" "YEA!" "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "YEA!" "ALRIGHT! WELCOME TO MY FRIGHT CONCERT SET YOU LIHGHTERS ON IF U DONT WANT TO BE SCARED DURING MY SONGS. AND THANK YOU FOR COMMING ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!" _( these are my words but the music sound is scooby-doo song "the ghost is here'")_

"the moon is there"

"the night is here"

"monsters will come out tonight"

"its gonna scare you tonight!"

"the fright is here for you!"

"monsters came out...it's scary"

"a scary sound"

"a pitch dark room"

"you hear a bloody scream in your ear!"

"nowhere to run now!"

"it's gonna kill you tonight"

"it gonna come after you!"

" its right next to u... it's scary"

"it doesn't matter where you are"

"it gonna search and not stop"

"you have no chance in running"

"it's gonna kill you!"

"it's midnight"

"it still here"

"and it's right behind you!"

"it's gonna kill you tonight!"

"its gonna eat you tonight!"

"its here for you tonight!"

"its...scary"

during the song i heard many screams. I walked up to the front and heard cheers my name being chanted and claps and everything but no boo thankfully. "U GUYS READY FOR ANOTHER SONG!?" "YEA!" "ALRIGHT! REMEMBER YOUR LIGHTERS!" " WE GOT TWO SPECIAL PPL HERE! MY FRIENDS WHO WOULD LIKE TO SING FOR YOU! AND PLAY FOR YOU! PLZ WELCOME MIRA! NICK NAME IS SHE DEVIL! MY OTHER FRIEND LEVY!" _(sorry guys erza is pregnant and the loud music isn't good for a baby so Levy was next.)_ "R U READY TO ROCK!" "YEA!" ALRIGHT!" _(this song i'm borrowing from scooby-doo)_

"hit it sisters!"

"i'm gonna cast i spell on you"

"your gonna do what i want you to"

"mix it up here in my little bowl"

"say a few words and you'll lose control"

"im a hex girl!"

"and im gonna put a spell on you"

"i'm gonna put a spell on you"

"im a hex girl!"

"and im gonna put a spell on you"

"put a spell on you!"

"you feel the fog"

"as i could your mind"

"you get dizzy"

"when i make a sign"

"youll wake up in the dead of night"

"missing me when im out of sight!"

"im a hex girl!"

"and im gonna put a spell on you!"

"im gonna put a spell on you"

"im a hex girl!"

"and im gonna put a spell on you"

"oh yeah!"

"with this little cobweb potion"

"youll fall in to dark devotion"

"if you ever lose affection"

"i can change your whole direction!"

"im a hex girl!"

"and im gonna put a spell on you!"

"im gonna put a spell on you"

"were gonna put a spell on you!"

"HOW WAS THAT GUYS!?" "AWESOME!" "ALRIGHT! THE DRUMS MIRA! THE PIANO LEVY! GIVE THEM A CLAPS WELL DONE!" "NEXT UP IS THE ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!" _(u guys know that song so lets say she sang many songs and it's now 12:00am. good? good.)_ " man another concert done. Levy-chan?" "yes Lu-chan?" "did i get accepted in the horror movie thing?" "yes and there is going to be another character with you as leading person." "so we r both the main characters?" "yes. u r said to be his girlfriend in the movie and u both fight off what ever it is that's a monster or what ever." "cool." "well u might want to get some sleep Lu-chan. we will be leaving for the movie tommorow. i packed your stuff while u were singing and packed everything there for me." "thank u Levy. u really r my best friend." "no problem and as your agent plz get some sleep." "yes mom." "hmph?" "okay okay sorry." hugs Levy "better?" "yes thanks Lu-chan" "Levy leaves closing the door.

now at the movie settings

Gray Pov

"and cut!" yelled an old man. "good work my boy." "don't call me boy" "sorry i mean good work Gray Fullbuster." "what ever." "Gray." "what Master?" "The other main character is coming tomorrow." "well who is she?" "She is very famous people who don't even understand her language still listen to her music. She is a star singer yes but she seems good for this movie. she will play as your girlfriend." "sorry gramps but i have a girlfriend. can't she Play as my girlfriend?" "no Ul Tear will not play in thsi part. She has been name offical as the main character. she was chosen before you so she must or u can leave. "fine. but what does she look like?" "She has blonde hair, brown eyes, milk white skin, thin, hour glass shaped, nice curves, big breasts, pink lips, her name is Lucy Heartfillia." I felt my heart break. I was caught up in acting that right now i relized that the last time i saw was when she was 16. I missed 2 years of her. She's a singer?! She's famous? when did this all happen?! "You will see here tomorrow morning. I spoke with her agent Levy Redfox. She will arrive at 8:00am. Levy and Gajeel r married? what about everyone else? oh god!

Lucy pov

I got up and Plue came running to me. Plue wasn't a puppy anymore i just got him when summer ended and now he is 2 years old. I washed up and put my normal clothes on. well i guess u can call the normal. i also got my paint and everything. I put my red t-shirt on. It was red and then Black from the bottom of my breasts to the top. i had spikes around my left arm. i also wore a short short black mini skirt with black boots up to my knees. i wore my spike bracelet and my finger less glove. i got my Paint red paint and painted stiches from my middle finger and went loop loop loop all the way to my shoulder on the right. and did 2 right under my right eye and 2 on my lip. _(so what if i added 1 ity bity crossover. i love tokyo ghoul and i love Juuzou Suzuya. i want to be him for Halloween if i wasnt a girl but he kinda looks like a girl anyway back to the show)_ I put my hair in a black bow on the side of my head and made my way out meeting up with Levy. To not atract people i wore a hat and a long woman's coat. like i was fancay. I made it to private airplane and finally showed my self to the people and people cheered soon enough we took off. "well Levy who is gonna be my so called boyfriend?" "umm u don't want to know." "plz Levy tell me." "it's Gray Fullbuster." "what?" Gray last saw me when 16. "well at least it's acting. and this is my first movie so i got to be on my best behavior.""wow good lucy." On they way there i was upside down in my seet or talking to levy or watching a movie. Once we arrived i put my costume back on and made our way to the setting. I never been on a set so i was at the camera and then at lights and then behind a tree then i was somewhere. I was curious but i made my way back to the set and i saw Gray. I wasn't unhappy but happy. I snook behind him and put my hands over his eyes. I pressed my breasts against his back.

Gray pov.

i walked onto the set and chatted with Levy. "Where's Lucy?" "umm well she is kinda everywhere." "what u mean?" "she pops out of nowhere. also she will look very different but she has her same old personality. sweet, kind, funny, and now she has tough, but still dramatic sometimes." I wondered what she looked like. I was standing around waiting for Lucy to come from where ever she was. Small hands covered my eyes. and then i felt mounds press against my back. "Ul Tear?" "guess again." That was Lucy's voice i was afraid to answer but i forced the words out. "Lucy?" "ding!" she took her hands away and i turned to see someone else. not the Lucy i knew. She dressed like a weirdo. I'm sorry but its true. r those stiches? "how have u been Gray?" okay so maybe she was Lucy but she is different. "good. you?" "great!" i heard a dog bark and i saw Plue white as ever with it orange circle around his nose running towards Lucy. "aww! That's a good Plue." I saw Plue's collar and it had the heart from the necklace i gave Lucy for her birthday. She put him down and walked to the cameras and looked at it from every angel. "Lucy?" "yes?" "I-" "Gray! there u r!" Ul Tear came up and kissed me infront of Lucy. Surprisingly she giggled and smiled warmly. "Wow Gray u found a wife. i will leave u two love birds alone. huh? oh that's shiny!" She ran after all the costumes that had something shiny. "who was that gray?""My best friend." "okay well im gonna go home." "bye." "dont u dare make out with her on purpose plz because even if its with her in a movie plz don't mean it because that's cheating on your girlfriend." "i promise i wont. she's just my best friend." "Lu-chan!?" "yes?" i fell over seeing her in the master's seat with a glasses and the microphone and the beret and a scarf. "Lu-chan what u doing?" "sorry but i wanted to have some fun." "well u can but not right now." "fine but i keep these." "Lu-chan chat with Gray i will talk to Master." "okay." "umm Lucy where did u get those clothes?" " oh i took it from the costumes because i felt an inspiration." Lucy laughed right after her sentence. "i guess i couldn't keep up my acting." "so how did u meet her?" "u mean ul tear?" "yes." "well i met her in acting classes." "she actual has a daughter she had her at 16 and she is currently 4 years old." "nice little family huh?" "yes very nice." "good. Erza is going to have a big family soon." "huh?" "didn't know?" "nope" "oh well she is no longer Erza Scarlet but Erza Fernandes and is pregnant with 6 kids. the poor thing. Mira and Laxus are about to get married. Gajeel is a guitarist and Levy is my agent. Natsu is now a famous race car driver. He never listens to me when i tell him it's dangerous. I worry about him. Many accidents happen in racing. I'm afraid he ill get injured or worse. He is in most races and as u probably know im a singer and a guitarist too but more of a singer. how's your acting life been?" "great actually and don't worry about that fire brain. It takes a lot to just get him bruised." I guess Lucy and Natsu r really close counting how worried Lucy is for him. I guess Jellal fucked Erza hard and good to get her pregnant with that Many. Mira and Laxus sound well. Gajeel is doing what he does best and i guess Lucy didn't want to seperate from Levy since they r best friends and she didnt want to be lonely. Natus being a racer travels a lot and Gajeel as well. Jellal owns a company so he's busy all the time and Erza is in bed or working also busy. Mira also being a guitarist as well i guess travels around and Laxus i don't know what he's doing but him and Lucy aren't close so i guess she didn't want to also loose Levy so she kept her around. "you ok Gray?" "huh? oh yeah just fine." "come on Gray i know you even after 2 years i know when something troubles you." Not evern Ul Tear can do that and i been wither her for 2 years and Lucy for 1 and she still remembers. "Gray what's wrong?" "nothing." I slapped away her hand and i didn't relize my strength that people came out to see what was wrong. Lucy had a bright red mark on her pale skin. "Gray? please just tell me what's wrong." "I said it's nothing! now leave me alone!" "so that's how it's gonna be? after 2 years and not even saying a word for 2 years u yell at me and treat me like i don't understand you. what happened to best friends to the end?!" "that Gray is gone" "no he's not. They Gray i know is down there. He's still in your heart. I just talked to him. I want to speak to that Gray and don't say he's not there he is there." "i was just being nice." "no that was him. I felt his presence. I knew it was him. let him out. let me speak to him." That was the Lucy i knew. she wouldn't stop she was always determined. I walked away from Lucy as i walked down the halls i heard sobs the sobs of Lucy.

Lucy pov

I was in a nice room at the set Levy and I shared a room. I took off my paint and took a nice bath. Levy took a shower after me and was reading a book. Levy and I were like sisters. We stayed together no matter what. " Hey Levy?" "yes?" "have u seen Plue i haven't seen him around at all and im scared of the dark." "u r?" "well with all those creepy settings yes i am scacred." "well u will have to deal with them but i can go look." "no never mind. ur right i'll look for him since i do have to deal with them." I walked in to the hall ways searching for Plue. I walked into the creepy set and herd a foot step and got nervous. I looked outside and saw rain falling. great i thought. i have a fear of lightning since i was little. I looked everywhere and decided to turn back and just wait. I herd footsteps they sounded like a human i ran quietly and hid. Then i walked into the moon light the figure came out. i first saw a purple dress and two long pig tails go down the woman's body and then it had a mask of a monster. I ran deep into all the pieces and it was right in front of me. I screamed to the top of my lungs. I lunged at me. I ran from it. "Somebody help me!" I ran and ended at a dead end. it grabbed my leg hard and dragged me. I screamed once again louder then ever that i herd it echo. It ran after hearing people coming. i sat there breathing hard still scared half to death. Gray bend down to me. I hugged onto him for dear life. I cried as he wrapped an arm around me. Levy came up and asked me what happened i told them and Levy looked for clues. Gray didn't believe me i knew that but he did seem protective of me. Levy looked at my leg and saw that it did have claw marks and did have a bright red hand mark. We looked at the cameras and the thing vanished into the shadows. I stayed with Levy Gray was sleeping near the door i was still scarred so i made everyone tea. I called Natsu asking where he been. He was at south america about to race i gave him my wishes and told him to be very careful. I put a blanket on Gray and went to bed.

Gray pov

I was protective of Lucy. Once i saw the thing on camera it looked like Ul Tear's nightgown and her hair. I knew it couldn't be her because she wouldn't do such a thing. I woke up with a white blanket on me that had a paw print on it at the right corner. Lucy woke up and greeted everyone. She got changed into actual clothes but she still painted her stiches. Our first scene was us being boyfriend and girlfriend. My name in the movie was Oliver and her name was Mira. She choose her name. "Come on Oliver let's go hang out with everyone." "I have a better idea." We walked to the tree and sat down our lips leaned closer and closer that was until our lips finally met and we pretend make out for a while." Her lips was soft and were straw berry. We both wiped our mouths at the end and tomorrow was going to be getting in trouble. Mean while i walked in town. Lucy also went out and was going to look everywhere. "YO! GRAY!" i turned to see a pink head man. I was shocked to see Natsu. "Natsu i thought u had a race." "well i lied to surprise u and Luce." Natsu and I talked how everything was going and we saw Lucy looking out at the lake. She wore a pink dress that showed of her curves nicely and Beret with black boots. The reflection of the water made her skin glow. Natsu was behind her and then popped out of no where. She jumped back and almost fell Natsu caught her and they looked like an actual couple. I was mad at him that i took Lucy's wrist and started to walk away. Natsu took the other wrist and we both kept tugging on her back and forth and i saw Lucy dizzy. I carried her back and she was light. We got back and Natsu and Levy went somewhere to talk. i finally found Lucy's room and laid her down on her bed. She had her lips slightly parted and she was sound asleep. I leaned in closer and closer i stopped right there. i would have cheated on Ul tear and i would have made both girls upset.

Lucy pov

i woke up and pressed my back against the wall and looked up at and thought how much i loved Gray. Gray will i ever be able to confess to you once more?

Gray pov

my back was against the wall i knew i loved Lucy but Ul tear was in my lie now. can i? Lucy can i ever tell you how dear you are to me?

3rd pov

little did they know they both had there back's in the same place as the other. and they both questioned the same thing.

 **so how was it? was it good? i did this staying up late like really late. idc how i spell. new chapter comming soon. love GrayLu ppl. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**back again! idc how i spell! enough talk now for Gray x Lucy! some Nalu here sorry but that's my second fave ship! but this is Gaylu! We love it! nd warning that lemon will show up in the early chapters but i have different people ready to steal Gray. sorry if he sounds evil this time.**

Lucy pov

"Lucy...Lucy...LUCY WAKE UP!" I fell off my bed and looked up to see Levy starring down at me. "Hi Levy!" I smiled at her but she seemed upset and i was nervous. did i do something? "Lu-chan your late for the scene." "WHAT!" I ran to the bathroom took a very quick shower. I was late i couldn't believe it. I put my clothes on in a hurry and didn't even bother stiches because i was late and they would make me take it off like yesterday. I ran down the halls and didn't even notice my different sock colors and didn't even have my boots on. I slipped trying to turn a corner to the set and made a big band against the wall at the dead end. I was hopping back trying to get my boots on and felt the stares of people. I looked up and saw someone i didn't expect to see. "NATSU!" i ran to him and threw myself at him. Thankfully he caught me and swung me. When Gray left Natsu was the only person i could turn to. I was put down and turned around to see one face i didn't reconize. A small girl with pink hair and green eyes. I was shocked i thought she was Natsu's daughter and turned around to Natsu and asked my question. "Natsu do u have a daughter?!" Natsu looked at me like i was crazy. "Luce i'm single. how can i have a daughter when i'm single and been single?" I turned around and saw Ul Tear with the girl and Ul Tear came up to me. "Sorry for the confusion but i'm Meredy's mother." I bowed down and said sorry. " Momma where's papa?" "Papa is going to come here in a second sweety." I knew Gray and her were dating but making a child belive Gray was her father was bad teaching. She has Meredy at 16 so Meredy must have been told Gray is her father since Gray is dating her mom. I thought that was cruel because what if they broke up and Meredy thought her life Gray was her father. She would be heart broken if she found out unless he really was her father. "PAPA!" "Hey sport!" They all hugged and they looked like an actual family. I left without a word my head down but then Natsu waled with me and the hall had no other sound then foot steps echoing it. "Luce?" I looked up at Natsu and saw that his eyes held worry in them. "Yes Natsu?" "Why did u leave?" My heart skipped a beat. How could i respond. I would sound selfish if i told him i didn't like seeing Gray with them. I came up with a quick excuse. "U didn't notice?" "Notice what Luce?" " The direction were heading is to the break room. I just wanted to get tea." Natsu had that face expression when he had to process what someone said. I giggled at his face and he turned his head not wanting to show me his blush. We got tea and headed back and saw Gray playing with Meredy. My heart broke. " OI Lucy! check this out!" I turned to see him have different pieces of costumes on him. His head had one of those funny glasses that had spring eyes dangling and His neck had a scarf of a cowboy on top was cat ears and he had a cow like jacket with a tutu on and had a horses tail and on his feet were high heels one with a pink bow and one with a red glitter. I laughed so hard that i cried and fell down. I looked up and saw him in a princess dress next a cow next a prince i laughed so hard that my chest started to hurt. He put a crown on my head and then a cape and white gloves and i noticed i looked like a princess and he a prince. I blushed and we both starred into each other eyes. i laughed as i saw a cat tail still on him. He tried to grab the tail and chased his tail like a cat. I recorded the whole thing. "Natsu this will look great on youtube." "HEY DELETE THAT!" i ran away laughing. We crashed into things and one thing i didn't want to crash into was Ul Tear. "ugh watch where your going blondie. U r a bad influence on my daughter. As soon as this shooting is done leave and stay out of Gray's life. I know u r trying to steal him. U got another thing coming." I got up and ran away as i herd Natsu coming my way. I didn't care what she said. A she's not in charge of me. B i am Gray's bff. C i am not trying to steal him. D idk what that woman thinks. E i wasn't a bad influence i was just having fun. I then noticed the wall and slammed into it. "Look daddy! That blondie is dumb. Mommy said she was and i see. She dumb right papa!?" I looked and gave Gray a face saying go on say it! "Yes sport. The blondie is dumb. You and your mother are smart ones." I felt like my heart was ripped in two. I cried still playing what Gray said in my head over and over. " WHAT DID U JUST SAY ABOUT LUCY!?" i looked up to see Natsu giving Gray a death glare. "I said she was dumb. running into a wall. and u guys still hang around her?" "I also heard what your wife said about Lucy. She told her to leave u alone she accused Lucy of trying to steal u. Lucy wouldn't do that! She cried over the years crying because u never spoke to her. Gray she wrote songs about you! She missed you and never forgot you these past 2 years and this is what i hear you call her!? YOUR STUPID WIFE AND BRAT MAKE YOU THINK BAD OF YOUR BEST FRIEND. SHE TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY! SHE IS HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME WITH HER DAD! AND SHE IS NOT ABLE TO SEE OTHERS EXPECT LEVY, ME, AND YOU! WHAT KIND OF FATHER LETS HIS WIFE TEACH HIS KIDS BAD BEHAVIOR!? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND R U TO CALL HER DUMB!?" "DONT CALL MY GIRLFRIEND STUPID! DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER A BRAT! NOT MY FAULT WITH HER DAD NOT MY FAULT FOR HER MISSING PPL. I LOVE FAMILY MORE THAN FRIENDS AND AFTER YEARS WE HAVE SPREAD APART!" i cried harder. he didn't care for me?

Meredy pov

My mom taught me how to use hypnosis on Gray. I was laughing at this. I made him be evil toward Lucy. He my dad and she cant have him.

Natsu pov

I ran to Lucy and picked her up bridal style. "Gray how can u be so mean. SHE LOVED YOU!" She hid her face in my chest i carried her away and looked at the brat and saw an evil smile on her face. I thought it might not be Gray's doing but Her mother and her had something to do with it. Levy slapped Gray three times and said each of our names saying who it was from. I looked at his eyes and they widened and they werent cold anymore but held sorrow. I knew that brat did something to him but what? Lucy got off and walked over to master. Gray ran behind us calling Lucy's name the brat was gone from his arms. She looked at Gray with puffy red eyes and back at Master. "Master i'm sorry but i can't work with Gray plz i need the money but if i must leave then i will." "Luce u sure about this. You need the money." "i'm sure." "well Gray can u take the part of one of the friends not the boyfriend. I'm sorry my child but I understand Lucy's reason she does need the money and u r my star so can u take that roll." Gray only nod his head. "You ther pink head." I pointed to myself. "yes you boy." "what u want from me gramps?" "You will take the role of the boyfriend for Mira a.k.a Lucy in the movie." I was shocked and Gray turned around Lucy looked up at gramps and Levy was shocked herself. "You will be Oliver. Since we have to do The begging again we must work all day." "But gramps i am not an actor." "so what! u have talent i seen u in races and seen u in challenges where u use skill u have great skill and u r playful and u just have to be romantic towards Lucy and act like she is the last thing alive." I thought about it and agreed. I only agreed because i would give the money to Lucy for her father. I got dressed into high school clothes and we took place at a college that we both went to. we left after 1 year because Lucy started to sing and i started to race. We were back in Fairy Tail college uniforms. We had friends in the movie and we all acted like we belonged there. "Oliver let's go meet up with the gang." "I have a better idea Mira." I dragged Lucy to the cherry blossom and the group made cherry blossoms fall with a fan making it surround us. We both leaned in and had parted lips. Are eyes were closed and tilted our heads and finally the gap was now gone. Our lips met and we kissed 5 more times until i put her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we kissed 10 more times and a women came up and made Mira and I leave each other. "mom!" "you are to never see this man again. do you hear me Mira Smick?" "but mom?!" "it's final. get in the car right now! as soon as we get home u r grounded do u hear me!" The women dragged Mira away she extended her hand to me i took it but her mom pushed me away. " Your daughter is grown up! she can make her own choices!" "you will never see my daughter again." With that she took Mira more like dragged her away. "OLIVER!" The women slammed the car door. "You stay away from my daughter." "OLIVER!" Mira yelled from the car. "I LOVE YOU MIRA! I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN!" They drove away "MIRA!" "OLIVER!" "and cut! great you and Lucy are great actors." The car pulled up and Lucy and the woman came out. "Good work Ever green and awesome acting Lucy. My god u r one of the greatest actors in thee world my child." "Thank you master." "I will see you all tomorrow. Dismissed" "sorry about taking your first kiss Luce." "oh you didn't but i think i took yours." "ye u did but i don't regret that" Lucy blushed at what i said. I saw Gray in the distance heart broken. "Look Luce about what happened with Gray today." "It wasn't his fault." "what u mean Natsu." " his girl and his daughter did something the lil brat had an evil smile and the old hag was doing the same. I have a feeling Gray couldn't control himself." "Even if that's the case i can't change u guys again so just be in the movie and enjoy your self i will go talk to Gray."

Lucy pov

It was different at how Natsu kissed me. It was romantic maybe because his lips were never touched by others. Gray's lips felt like they knew what they were doing. They were tough yet soft and cold yet it made me feel warm. I started to feel butterflies and my cheecks start to heat up. I walked over to Gray and he kept his head down covering his face with his hair. I cupped his cheek in my hand and turned it so that i can see his face. He had tears sliding down his face. "Gray?" " I'm sorry Lucy. I felt like i couldn't control my self. Meredy is grounded now and Ul Tear was talked to. I'm sorry i didn't want to say that. Plz believe me. I know how much your father means to you. I'm sorry. I know i don't deserve your forgiveness but plz understand i never wanted to say that." I cupped his other cheek and looked at his eyes filled with tears. "Natsu told me. He said he knew u couldn't control yourself. You wont like what he said but that's all i can tell you." "what did he say. plz tell me i need to know." "He said he saw Ul Tear and Meredy were giving evil smiles and glares at me when i was upset." "I'm sorry Gray but i also saw Ul Tear give me one." He pushed my hands away from my cheek. "They wouldn't do that. I know them." "check the cameras and u will hear what Ul Tear said to me. I'm not surprised u don't believe me but i still cry."

Gray pov

I herd everything that she said to Lucy and i even saw them laughing at Lucy and giving her evil smiles and when we left for the shoots i herd there plans. "Meredy make him get mad at Lucy again. I will make her get into so much trouble. Alright moma. Good girl. Daddy will be ours." I slammed the door open and saw Ul Tear cooking dinner and Meredy playing with dolls i bought her. "What did Lucy do to u guys!? She was just my friend! but now i have proof that u guys want her out of my life." "what r u talking about daddy?" "Meredy i'm not your dad Ul Tear has to answer your question but making me go against my best friend just to have me is way out of line!" "Gray! Meredy sorry daddy is just drunk. He is your dad. He _will_ stay with us." "NO I WONT! IM NOT HER DAD! U GUYS LIE TO ME! AND WHAT DO U GET OUT OF IT?! NOTHING GOOD! IM SHOCKED ABOUT THIS! DONT U DARE SAY IT'S NOT TRUE! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES." "Momma?" "go to your room dear." "okay" "Look Gray yes i want her gone but Meredy had nothing to do with this. I hipnotized her and she hipnotized you. She is actually inocent and she thinks you are her dad." "WELL IM NOT! AND WHAT KIND OF MOTHER R U! WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU! NO WONDER WHY YOUR BOYFRIEND LEFT YOU!" " He left me for a blonde chick! I hate blondes now! They ruin everything! He took my virginity blondes bullied me at school! He left me for a blonde chick knowing i was pregnant!" "doesn't mean take it out on innocents. People r not mean by how they look. They r just mean when there heart is dark. and right now your heart is very dark. " I walked down the halls leaving Ul Tear to tell Meredy the truth. I reached Lucy's room and herd her crying. "He doesn't believe me Levy. Ul Tear she-she saying bad stuff about me and all for Gray. I don't know what to do." "Shh...it's okay. we will find away to tell Gray and make him believe you. For now your next concert is coming up. Now just practice. The park is probably empty so go sing your songs there. Natsu and I will make sure Ul Tear gets what's coming to her. We will worn her." "Ye Luce. Anyway i'm sure Gray will turn around even tho his head is in a block of ice. I will make sure the brats get it." "Thank you guys. Levy you should go home. It's almost your birthday. So go home and spend time with Gajeel. Just don't have to much fun if u know what i mean." "KYAA! LU-CHAN WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!?" "well because everyone is going there own ways and i don't want any other agent. Not until i can move on. When this movie is over then u can have many lil ones!" "Oh Lu-chan. I wont leave you ever. And what's with you thinking i will do it with Gajeel." "Cause i read it in your diary." "KYAA!" "Nice one Luce! Imagine Mira here. she would faint thinking of Dark Blue heads or Blue heads with red eyes or well you know what i mean." "Ye. Levy and Gajeel sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes mirage then comes a baby in the baby carige. U just need a baby Levy!. " "Lucy go to the park!" "Okay okay!" i ran from the door and saw Lucy in what i don't call clothes. She wore her stiches paint and wore a tank top showing all of her stiches. She wore a Pink sports bra. The tank top only clipped at the top and her tank top was white. She wore highlight pink skirt. She wore boots once again but it was brown not black. She turned to her side and waved goodbye. On the other side she wore studded and spiked bracelets all up her her arm and had fish net gloves that were pink. She had some rope of something then Plue came up to me and just jumped up my leg. I picked him up. "Plue! time for a walk!" I went over to Lucy trying not to fall apart. "Lucy." She turned around and grabbed Plue from me. "Thank you Gray." "Just letting you know i saw the cameras and i'm sorry for doubting you. Ul Tear is telling Meredy as we speak and Meredy didn't have control either she used both of us as puppets. I'm sorry." She looked at me and gave her warm smile "I knew you would come around. It's all okay Natsu and Levy r going to speak to her. I'm going to go to the park with Plue and work on my songs. U can come if u want. Also i would like it if you could come to my concert that's tomorrow. It was short notice but thankfully i got all my songs ready." I got my jacket and we both walked off with Plue jumping all over the place.

Lucy pov

we made it to the park. We went to a bench and had Plue walk around because the gates were closing but the guards let us in because of us being both famous and we signed papers so that they can give it to their young ones and they even let Plue step in ink and put his paw under my name. I have to admit it was adorible. I waked up to the water and started to sing. ( _I am going to be choosing some random good songs that i like. sorry if you dont like them.)_

Yellow diamonds in the light

and were standing side by side

as your shadow crossses mine

what it takes to come alive

 _( That was Rihanna we found love)_

your the light

your the night

your the color of my blood

 _(love me like you do)_

i finished singing 20 songs and herd clapping i turned and saw guards and Gray clapping I blushed at the sight. "Thank you i was just practicing." "It was beautiful Satan Heart!" for my singer name i choose Satan Heart. It was nice name to me even if it meant Devil Heart. "Plz call me Lucy." "U sing great Lucy." I looked and saw Gray. I ran to him and hugged him. I herd his heart and looked up at him and i relized how tall he was and how much he changed his face wasn't as childish even when i met him he wasn't childish but now when i look at him i see a man that i love dearly. I let go of him and hugged Plue. I herd lilttle kids comming and saw a kid that had Natsu's grinning face he ran up to his father who had dark blue hair. "Romeo what u doing here?" "I saw Satan Heart and i always wanted to meet her." "Mommy!" I saw another girl but older who had brown hair. Another guard who picked her up and smiled to the young girl. "Where's father Cana?" "He left with some women." "Why that player!" "Mommy is that Satan Heart!" The young girl smiled and ran up t me hugging my leg. More kids came up one that had orange hair and the other black hair. "Wow it really is Satan Heart!" "I'm sorry for the kids. This is my son Romeo." The man with dark blue hair said. "This my daughter Cana." A woman with Brown hair and Blue eyes stated. "I'm Jet! and this is my brother Droy!" I smiled warmly at the kids and each gave the guards and there children tickets. "I'm happy to see fans and those are some extra tickets in the front i had so why not you guys. It's tomorrow right at that stadium." "CAN I MOM!" "DAD PLZ I WANT TO GO!" "MOM AND DAD!?" "sure why not kids" "YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH SATAN HEART!" I waved goodbye i loved seeing kids happy and i had extras. "that was nice of u Lucy." I turned to Gray and smiled at him. We watched the lights of the city. Gray took my hand and intertwined with my fingers. I looked at him. He leaned in and so did i. I closed my eyes and our lips made contact. This kiss wasn't like in the scene and felt different from Natsu. I felt a shock and my stomach felt on fire. I kissed him back and it wasn't long till he licked my lower lip. I opened up and our tongues danced. He entered i tasted mint. I entered his moist cave and tasted all of him. He pushed me back and i was shocked. " I'm sorry Lucy but i can't i just can't i love you but just no." I teared up and ran away with Plue in my arms. I couldn't believe he played me. I ran inside and told master i need to get ready for my concert and he let me off the hook. I went to bed fast without a word and stayed away from Gray the day. Before i knew it. It was time for the concert i had a different outfit for this concert. I put on my boots and black mini skirt. I wore a white t-shirt and then put a red vest like thing on that only went to my breasts. I cut my tee shirt and let my belly button show. I put my hair in a princess form. Two strips went to the back of my head and joined a big strip in the back with a red bow. My hair was wavy and had my face with red marks on my face. _(acnologia marks but in red on Lucy's face)_ "Lucy your needed at the plat form." I walked out of my dressing room and walked onto the plat form. I was raised up and pink smoke shot up and soon cleared up and revealed me. "SATAN HEART WE LOVE YOU!" "STAN HEART!" i herd it all over the place and on the top i saw the kids i gave tickets too and their parents and waved at them. The kids all waved back jumping and i saw Levy and Natsu but no Gray. I didn't want to frown in a stadium so i smiled and kept waving at people. I walked o the front and raised my head and threw my robe off the front and some boys and girls fought over it. "YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK!" "YEA!" "ARE YOUR READY FOR THIS!" "YESS!" "THANK YOUR FOR ALL COMING!" i turned around and walked to my spot and music started playing i turned around starting to sing i sand we found love first then Love me Like you do. Then sang a lot and soon i was about to sing 2 songs that i never sang and never told anyone but they were meant to tell Gray how i felt.

Gray pov

I walked to my seat and got up as soon as i saw Lucy on stage. I was against a wall out of sight but still being able to see. I listened to them and then she said "NOW FOR SONGS I NEVER SANG TO YOU GUSY BEFORE. THIS WAS I SONG NEVER POSTED BECAUSE IT WAS MEANT FOR A FRIEND TO HEAR AND I MADE A NEW SONG FOR MY FRIEND TO ALSO HEAR. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!" _(i hope u don't mind these songs)_

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

that don't bother me

i can take a few tears now and then

and just let them out

im not afraid to cry every once in a while

even though going on with you gone

still upsets me!

there are days every now and again

i pretend im ok

but that's not what gets me!

what hurts the most!

was being so close!

having so much to say

watching you walk away!

never knowing!

what could have been!

not see that loving you

is what i was trying to do

its hard to deal with the pain of losing you

everywhere i go

but im doing it

hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and im alone

still harder

getting up, getting dressed

living with this regret

but i know if i could do it over

i would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart

that i left unspoken!

what hurts the most!

was being so close!

having much to say!

watching you walk away!

never knowing!

what could have been!

not seeing that loving you is what i was trying to do!

OOOHHHH!

HEAHHHH!

im not afraid to cry every once in while

even though going on with you gone

still upsets me!

there are days every now and again

i pretend im okay

but thats not what gets me!

what hurts the most!

was being so close!

having so much to say!

watching you walk away!

never knowing what could have been!

not seeing that loving you

is what i was trying to do

what hurts the most!

was being so close!

having so much to say!

watching you walk away!

never knowing what could have been!

not seeing that loving you

is what i was trying to do

i looked in shock what Lucy sang and when i looked at her eyes she had tears in them and she was looking at the sky. I felt guilty. I let my head drop and i cried my self letting her be sad all this time. "Lucy i'm so sorry." I kept chanting it in whisper. "I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND I HOPE MY FRIEND HERD IT! NOW FOR ANOTHER SONG THAT I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE!" i did hear it Lucy and i'm so sorry. _(that song was What hurts the most by cascada and my next im borrowing from scooby mystery incorpirated idc how i spell! wee)_

your unfeeling heart

imprisons me

careless eyes

too blind to see

empty words

an iron cage

broken heart

bleeding rage!

cant wait for you and me

it' time i break free!

trap of love!

snared by desire!

trap of love!

burnt by your fire!

trap of love!

snared by desire!

trap of love!

beware of the trap of love

my eyes widened at this and i listened to what she had to say

let me be

it's time we part

set me free

uncage my heart

cant wait for you and me

its time for you to see!

trap of love!

snared by desire!

trap of love!

burnt by your fire!

trap of love!

snared by desire!

trap of love!

beware of the trap of love!

"AWESOME!" "YOU SHOW THAT FRIEND OF YOURS!" "WE LOVE YOU SATAN HEART!" "ANCHOR!" "THANK YOU GUYS! I HOPE HE HERD ME! AND I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR COMING TONIGHT! AND I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE TO SOME OF MY NEW FRIENDS! BYE CANA! JET! DROY! ROMEO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW!" "SATAN HEART!" i left as soon as possible. i walked down the halls crowded with people i made my way down to the back stage to talk with Lucy. They let me pass and i knocked on her door. "coming!"i herd from the other side she gasped when she saw who i was. "Gray what are you doing down here?" I walked in and passed her. "HEY NO TRESPASSING!" I sat down on a couch with my head down. " Gray?" "I herd you Lucy" i finally chocked out. "Well now you know how i feel." "i know and im sorry for making you go threw all that pain." "Gray the last song i made today because you were teasing me and i always share what i feel in songs. The other song is what i felt like when u were gone." I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. My head was in her hair smelling her scent. "Gray?" "I'm sorry Lucy but i didn't tease you it just felt different for me. I don't feel like i deserve you." She turned around in my arms and cupped my face with her warm hands. "Gray i love you. I was just broken heart." Her hands brought my face down to hers and i picked her up and we kissed. I pushed her against the wall and her arms wrapped around my neck and i licked her lip tasting strawberry. I dove into her wet cavrin and tasted her. She turned me on when she moaned. I wrapped her legs around my waist and we both stopped as we herd a knock "Lu-chan get ready to Leave." Lucy pouted and kissed me one last time before getting down and packed up and we both left holding hands. _(why did Levy have to interupt it was about to get M for you pervs)_

Lucy pov

I loved Gray but i always fear someone else will get in our way. I'm afraid of loosing him. It was soon time for the next scene in the movie and i told Gray i wont ever mean it making out with Natsu. Natsu felt like a big brother to me and Levy a big sister. I was always the youngest. in school at home but i loved having the feelng of family that is around my age. My dad is very sick life threat and mom and i r worried sick for him. I got ready for my next scene but before i kissed Gray good bye. now im onto the set and ready to act the best i can. "You will stay in this room young lady. you wont ever speak to that boy again!" "Mom i love him!" "not a peep from you. wait till your father heres this. You a Smick who makes out with a boy in public!" I made my act seem good because i thought Natsu as Gray and my life actually like this. " Huh?" I looked out of the house window and saw Oliver. I opened the window and started to climb down. "Oliver." I hugged him and we left on his motor cycle. " Oliver why are we at school?" " to meet up with the gang." "what for." "to reck the school." I saw everyone. Gray as Jackson and a girl named Jenny as Caroline another boy named Sting as Mike another girl with pink hair name Sherry and her name for the movie was Cloey. I ran up to them and they told me the plan. "Lets go guys." The school actually let us use the school the week. "Oliver why wreck the school?" "for fun." "Yeah and i think it will kind of cool i got the spray paint and Mike got the toilet paper." Cloey stated both of them showed the items. "i don't know guys i just feel like something creepy is here." "stop being a wimp Mira u use to be like me when lil Caroline was here but now tough Caroline is here." "You don't make sense Caroline." Mike stated "shut up Mike!" We walked into the school and the doors shut on us. "Oliver whats going on?" " You pink head got us trapped in here!" Jackson yelled. "Cloey where are you?" "right here Mira. let me put flashlight mode on. all of us." I turned my phone on and saw a person with a chain on his neck and his face with no eyes and stiches and teeth that had blood on it. He had a chain saw and his hands were black and had claws and flesh you could see. He wore old man clothes and you could see his insides in some parts."HELP!" i actually got scared even though it was a costume i screamed. It was a man named Rouge who played the monster. I cried when i felt Oliver's warm hands. "i saw-i saw- something with seeing flesh no eyes-chainsaw-man-claws. Plz i want to leave i know i saw that thing! plz im scared!" Oliver held me and the other got scared. "Yo fire brain! get us out Caroline said she saw something with 1 eye and had no teeth but smiled and had flesh that you could see and Mira see's something else and Cloey saw a smile in the dark and Mike says he felt something slimy on his head and i Felt a stare right on me. Get us the hell out of here!" "I know i felt a claw scratch me! If it does exist stay as a group. Caroline get the rope and tie us all together. I have a plan where to go. Its dangerous but i aint taking Mira to those things! Move all together." Oliver carried me bridal style and we walked down the halls. Caroline being the tough one had a dagger with her. The boys had knifes and daggers too so we all got a dagger and walked away. I gripped onto his arm. Everyone got together when they herd foot stops above us and a chain saw up ahead. Caroline opened her locked since we were right infront of it. She grabbed polls and gave everyone one of them. The polls had a button. I pressed mine and it transformed into a halberd. It grew its length and 3 blades came out. Caroline had a razor. Many little blades came out and spinned at high speed. Oliver had a scythe. Cloey got a double blade. you can split it and have two swords. Mike got a spear that burnt super hot. Jackson got a weapon that could grow tall or short and had blades on each side _(think of Alien vs Predator movie at the end she gets that weapon. if u dont get it than think of a weapon like that)_ "Caroline how do u have these" "Long story and the chain saw noise is getting closer. So lets move on have those weapons ready to fight." Out of the blue Cloey got caught with a string and the smile she said she saw showed its teeth and smiled and ripped her head off. I sreamed at the sight and Oliver held onto my tighter and ran down the hall. The lockers all opened and we herd a blood scream. We turned a corner and "CUT! good work Rouge and Minerva. Minerva u were great at the scream. Sherry good work your next job is too make the lockers shoot blood out. Great work Gray nice shouting my boy. Lucy u screamed well and acted the best i can get. Sting be more dramatic. Rouge good work on the makeup keep it up. Jenny i need u to sound more tough when u actually fight. Natsu my boy i actually felt your passion for Lucy great work! Dismissed!" "Don't call my boy!" the boys yelled. We all drank but Gray and I left and went to the set.

at the set no one there still Lucy pov

I kissed Gray when he closed the door. He picked my up and brought me to the bed and was above me. I started to unbuttton his clothes. He took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. I moaned as he kissed my neck and sucked on some parts. I intertwined my fingers in his hair and messed up his already messy hair even more. I moaned when his hands groped my breasts. He lifted his head up and started to lift my shirt up. I arched my self and let my shirt go over my head. The phone rang and i ignored it. He pleasured me even more by entering my mouth but the phone rang again. I ignored it once more. Gray started to unclip my Bra but the phone rang again. I finally grabbed it and it was my mother. "Hi mom hows-" "LUCY! COME HOME!" "Mom what's going on?" "Your father is" i herd her cries "MOM WHATS HAPPENING TO FATHER?!" "He is-He is on his death bed!" I felt like it was the end of the world memories of my dad flooded my head. When he took my to the baseball games. When he took me to school. When he made a cake by himself for me on my birthday. When he played all day with me. When he didn't go to work even when he was suppose to and spend my birthday all day with me and mom. When he always made me feel better when i got hurt. when he always stayed home when i was sick and how he always read me my favorite stories over and over for me. When he helped me study. How he supported me in singing. When he took me t see Natsu race in one of his games. When he came to my first concert. When he held my hand when he was sick. How he told me he will leave this world happy knowing he went to see me sing at least once. I dropped the phone and dropped to the floor and cried "DADDY!" i grabbed my clothes and called Natsu, Levy, Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and told Gray to go to the hospital in magnolia because i needed as much family i could get. Gray and i got changed and we ran with Levy and Natsu not even caring if we had a crowd. But then a crowd covered r way. "PLZ MOVE PLZ! IM BEGGING YOU! MY FATHER IS ON HIS DEATH BED I WANT TO SEE HIM! LET ME GET ON THE PLAVE TO MAGNOLIA! PLZ LET US PASS!" the crowd was gone as soon i said i need to see my father. the woman said there are no more seets. in the plan. I fell to the floor and cried "Daddy im sorry i cant see you one more time. A woman walked up to me she had a blonde next to her and someone with green hair and purple black hair next to her. "excuse me but what's wrong?" "i want to get on the plane to Magnolia with my friends because my father is on my death bed and i want to see him one more time." She looked at her friends and they all nodded handing her something. "My name is Yukino and the blonde is Rufus and the green haired man is Orga and the dark purple haired woman is Kagura and we would like to help you Satan Heart." I looked up at her with tears still poring out of my eyes. "Here. these r tickets to the Magnolia plane leaving in 15 minutes." I looked at her with shock. "r u sure?" "of course u r the one who inspired me to sing." the green hair man said. "Your father on his death bed is an emrgancy so of course i will help." The blonde said. "I know what it feels to loose someone with being there during their last minutes. i don't want you to feel the way i did when i wasn't there for my big brother."the woman with dark purple said. "It's the least we can do." I took the tickets and hugged Yukino. "Thank you so much u have no idea how greatful i am." We ran past security i told them why i had to leave and we got on just in time. The pilot said he will take us there as fast as he can. And he meant it we made it there in 2 hours and the flight is usually 3 hours. I ran past security again with them letting us past and we took a taxi to the hospital i rushed in and saw everyone there. I didn't greet them i ran to the counter. "Where's Jude Heartfilia at my name is Lucy Heartfilia i am his daughter." "Room 26 upstairs to the right you must hurry." We all ran well i ran but Erza waddled fast and i rushed into the room seeing mom talking with Jude. "Daddy!" I ran up to him and looked at him with teary eyes. "Lucy my child i am happy for you being in a movie." "Daddy plz don't leave me. i got the money for your medicine." "Lucy honey i'm sorry but my time has come." "Papa! don't leave me." "Lucy i have lived my life happy with you and Layla. I had the time of my life with you both." I dropped his hand and hugged him. "Lucy make me a promise." "anything father." "i want to know that you will have a family of your own and love them with all your heart." "I promise i will father. i will do everything you did for me for them." "Layla plz make sure Lucy stays happy." "I will honey." "All of you. Your her friends and i trust in you that you will protect my daughter and i hope you will keep her happy." "I will protect your daughter with honor" Erza had her hand up like a soldier saying that. "Anything for Lu-chan" Levy spoke. "We will keep her healthy Mr. Heartfilia." Mira and Laxus said together. "I will make sure she is safe" Jellal spoke. "Lucy will be in good hands" Gajeel looked serious saying it giving a nod. "I will always be there for Luce." Natsu gave a serious look too and had a tear in his eye. His father died when he was little and this must be tough for him to see as well. "I will love her with all my heart Jude Heartfilia." I saw Gray bowing down. "Lucy do you love this man?" "Yes father." "Than i give u both my blessings." He closed his eyes smiling and the beeping stopped and replaced with the sound of someone dead. "Father?! Father plz wake up!" I nudged him and he didn't move. "DADDY!" i hugged him tight. Tears clouded my eyes and soon mom was crying too. "Daddy. I love you. i will grant all your wishes. i promise to find happiness i promise to love my family i promise to stay healthy." I cried in his chest and still hugged onto him. I felt Gray's hand on my shoulder i turned around and hugged him tight. He rubbed my back and held onto me.

Gray pov

I felt Lucy tears on my chest and Looked up at everyone Levy was hugging Layla comforting her. Laxus looked away Mira crying hugging him. Erza was crying and Jellal held her tight also looking down. Gajeel was crying looking away. Natsu was sitting in a chair keeping his head down. "We will grant his last wishes." we all looked at him except for Lucy who was still crying. "He wanted us to keep Lucy happy right? So we will all try to help her be happy." "No. We WILL keep her happy." Erza stated still having tears dropping from her eyes. "We will all protect Lucy." Mira said still hugging Laxus arm. "We will keep her healthy." Levy stated holding onto Layla's hand and looking up at her and nodding with her. "My husband want Lucy to live a life he couldn't live. He wants her to have the best. He was never loved by his family, wasn't healthy enough to live long, never had his family protect him. He wants our Lucy to live that life. Plz help me grant his wishes." "We will help him grant his wishes with honor." all of us said. Lucy looked up and put her hand up closing her hand all but her thumb and pointing finger. All of us did the same. "I will keep believing Fairy Tail. I will keep loving you father. Rest in piece because we will all grant your wishes."

3rd pov

They all held there hands up high and had tears in there eyes they all looked up and smiled giving each of their prays to Jude. Lucy smiled " I will Love my family till i die. if i have feelings in the other world i will love them there too. Rest in piece. Fairy Tail never gives up!"

 **sad ending. But when i wrote this part of Jude i listened to Opening 20 and i read the subtitles and it is like it's talking about this scene. I hope you all enjoyed it. The chapters will keep coming. No bad comments plz. I stayed up late again. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! this story is going to have twists now. Be ready for another chapter of Gray and Lucy fighting to be together! sorry for being late! Class is back and i got tons and tons of H.W and work for taking a lot of classes. I will try to update as much as i can. I wont leave this story untold.**

Layla pov

Lucy and her friends are staying at our home. Jude has passed away 2 days ago and we had family over and friends come to give their wishes to my husband. Lucy stayed in her room all day yesterday she went in her room after the funeral on his death day. He died at 11:00 pm and we had his funeral at 6:00 am - 10:00 pm. Lucy and I cried all day long. Both are eyes are puffy. I am right now talking with some friends and family. Lucy's cousin is talking with her. They have always been close and his friend is also talking to her. " Yes thank you for coming in short notice. Please allow me to make you some tea since your the last people to stay. You are welcome to spend the night if u wish." "Thank you Layla I think we will. Sting should stay as long as he can with Lucy." I bowed and smiled at my sister who had blonde hair and her husband with very pale blonde hair. Their son Sting is my nephew and he was always like a brother to Lucy because they always came around on holidays that family's don't really come together at. " We would like to too. That's if you don't mind Layla dear." A woman with brown hair looked at me with concern in her purple eye eyes. "I would like you to stay with us Marry." I bowed down and her husband bowed down to. He had dark brown hair and red eyes. I left into the kitchen and cried as i looked at a family picture right in front of me.

Lucy pov

I only stayed out when it was his funeral and stayed in my room all day long. Thanks to my room being gigantic i could fit all my friends and family in. Erza took a couch with Jellal. Levy sat in a chair next to me. Gajeel and Natsu stood up with their back on a wall with their heads down. Gray sat with me holding my hand. My cousin sting was sitting next to me his hand on my shoulder. Rouge, his friend, was standing next to me, and just like Gajeel and Natsu he had his back against the wall with his head down. Mira was sitting on another chair holding onto Laxus hand. "Guys?" I looked up and saw mother. "You guys are welcome to stay the night rooms are set up for each of you. You can share a room if you wish. Sting and Rouge dear your parents said you can stay with Lucy." She left the room and Everyone made there way out. Gray kissed me on the fore head and left me alone with Sting and Rouge. "Lucy i really am sorry about uncle. He was a great man. He was like a father to me. Words can't match to how i feel but I really am sorry." I patted his head and hugged him. Sting had a rough past. His parents were injured for a long time so he was taken care of by a cruel man named Mard Geer. He always ran away from his home and made his way to me. My father learned of how cruel the man was. He locked Sting up. He made Sting do all the work and chained him. He sometimes didn't feed him. Other times he would just kick Sting until Sting said sorry. My father took him in until his parents made it back. He wrapped his arms around me and cried his tears dropping onto my hair. I use to go to his school named Saber elementry. It was great and we met Rouge who was always cold and mysterious. I unwrapped my arms from Sting and smiled at him. I got up and walked to Rouge. He was one of the best you can befriend with. I always trusted him. I had a connection with him that i never have and never will understand. It was more than brother and sister and yet less. Not friend relation we are ahead of that. It's just that i feel safe with him. I walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "Rouge, Thank you for coming." I got surprised with a hug. My father always was the fun one. Rouge was always a loner but thankfully we found him. He is dark but he is kind, not what he used to be. "I'm so sorry Lucy. I miss him. He was family to me, and that was something i could never forget even if i tried i will never forget him." We all miss him Rouge. The best we can do is grant his last words. His tomb is right outside we can always visit him." We all agreed and walked past everyone in the shadows and made it to father's tomb. I remember how we always played together with papa in this garden.

'i found my self today"

"oh"

"i found my self and ran away"

"but something pulled me back"

"voice of reason i forgot i had"

"all i know is"

"your not here to say"

"what you always use to say"

"but its written in the sky"

"tonight!"

"so i wont give up!"

"no i wont break down!"

"sooner than it seems life turns around"

"and i will be strong"

"even if it all goes wrong"

"when im standing in the dark i'll still believe"

"someone's watching over me"

"seen that ray of light"

"and it's shining on my destiny"

"shining all the time!"

"i wont be afraid to follow everywhere it's taking me"

"all i know is yesterday is gone"

"and right now i belong!"

"to this moment of my dreams!"

"so i wont give up!"

"no i wont break down!"

"sooner then it seems life turns around!"

"and i will be strong!"

"even if it all goes wrong!"

"and when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe!"

"someone's watching over me!"

"it doesn't matter what people say. it doesn't matter how long it takes. believe in your self and you'll find!"

"and it only matters how true you are"

"be true to yourself and follow your heart"

"no i wont give up"

"no i wont break down"

"sooner than it seems life turns around"

"and i will be strong"

"even if it all goes wrong"

"and when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe"

"that i wont give up!"

"no i wont break down!"

"sooner than it seems life turns around!"

"and i will be strong!"

"even if it all goes wrong!"

"and when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe"

"that someone's watching over. someone's watching over! someone's watching over me!"

"heayeah"

"oh oh"

"someone's watching over me"

 _(Hilary Duff, Someone's Watching Over Me, Raise Your Voice is the movie check it out! wee)_ I turned around with Sting and Rouge crying waterfalls. "what the!?""that was so beautiful cousin!" "very best singer in the world Lucy!" "sorry. it's a habit. I sing songs like in movies." "Lucy you sang wonderful and i'm sure he is crying in heaven right now." "I hope he is happy to know we will stick as a family. Saber team?" I put my hand out. We used to call ourselves the Saber team when we were little and we always put our hands in like triangle shape and turn it to fists and then pump our fists together. We put our hands in formation "Saber team!" We all shouted. I reached in my pocket and got out the pin we made. Father helped us make it an actual pin. It was the head of a Saber Tooth. Rouge wore it on his left arm and Sting had his on his left arm as well. I had our pin on my chest. Rouge's was black, Sting's was white, and mine was pink. I felt tears of mine slide down my face. I feel warm like someone is smiling at me. Is it you Papa? "I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star and the stars twinkling in the pitch black night. I hand grabbed my left hand and the other hand grab my right. I followed the arms to see Rouge and Sting.

Gray pov

I looked from the window and saw the three of them in front of Jude's grave. Does she really need someone like me? _(remembering time. wee)_ I walked down the hallway and herd Sting and Rouge. " Man Rouge i can't believe she is dating that jerk who left her alone 2 years ago. It doesn't make sense." "Sting this is Lucy we are talking about. She forgives everyone. She would even forgive him, and we both knew that she loves him. It's her heart we can't change that." The man with black hair stated to the blonde man. "I trust Luce but Rouge i don't trust that cold hearted man." "Live with it Sting." I left in a hurry and walked right in front of Lucy's door. I herd sobs of the young singer. I put my hand on the door knob and then all of a sudden i felt like i don't want to be seen. I left with my bangs covering my eyes. My tears left a trail all the way to my room. _(now in the present. wee)_ I walked to my bed and remembered the past. How Lucy and I met how she smiled at me how she laughed. I missed the gang. We are still together yet not. I looked back down and saw all of them hugging each other.

Sting pov

Lucy fell asleep after crying some more and we all headed inside. She was light as a feather now, not saying that she wasn't. I don't trust Gray, he made her cry when anyone brought him up or she would cry when she looked at the pictures in her room. That bastard! I hated him for what he did, and i still do. I know how Rouge feels about Lucy. He always had a crush on her, but he was so used to having an emotionless face that he lost that chance and now he has someone he doesn't truly love. Ugh! I will get them together. I will only allow 2 people to have my Luce and Gray isn't on the list. "I will get Rouge or Natsu with my lil sister. That bastard ain't having her." I climbed into bed and slept with a smile on my face.

Levy pov

I was the first to wake up. I walked into the library and looked at many books. Unlike the others reading is the one thing to calm me down. It's now 8:00am and i woke at 5:30am. I put away the 8 books i read. I was curious why so many bookshelves were full of fairy tales. I walked past the books looking at the shelves and before i knew it i was lost. "How big can a family library be?!" I bumped into a shelve and a book hit my head. I grabbed it i was shocked what page it flipped to. Tear drops landed on the page. I couldn't believe it. I thought i would never see this picture again. It was a picture of all of us when we all first met. Mira wore a bow in her hair and was kind of tough. Natsu still had that toothy grin. Lucy wore part her hair in a small little side pony tail. I had longer hair back then. Erza wore a big braid on her back. Gajeel had his shoulder neck length hair back then. This picture was taken in 6th grade. I turned to the book cover and it was titled "For Lucy to see her past" I looked to the inside to see who could have made this. I read the message and hugged the book to my chest.

"To Lucy my beloved daughter,

These were pictures that were taken and u might have seen them but most pictures you never seen. These pictures were taken from when you were born to the end. Love and charish these pictures.

Love,

Your Father

I looked at the first page and was Lucy crying as a first born, then her sleeping. I was shocked at how many photos Jude had taken. I closed the book and stood up straight. Now i was determined to find the exit. I ran through all the rows and there was the door. Lu-chan needs to see these photos. I ran to Lucy's room and knocked on the door. "Lu-chan you need to see these! plz open the door" I herd the door unlock and i peeked in to see a Lucy that didn't get much sleep. "Well u should get more sleep but after getting sleep read this book." I left the book on the table and wished her a good rest.

Lucy pov

"Lu-chan you need to see these! plz open the door" Ugh why Levy?! I got up and walked over to the door and opened it and Levy came flying in. As soon as she left i was shocked. "Hiki?" I walked to the book and saw all of us. I remembered that fateful day. _(past time. wee.)_ I was wearing a pink dress and had some of my blonde hair in a tiny side pony tail. I walked into the school yard and saw Levy who was going with me. I ran to her and hugged her. "Hi Levy-chan!" "Lu-chan!" "Yo newbies!" "Natsu you must be nice!" I looked and saw a scarlet haired girl. About 14 or 13 years old. The boy had pink hair and was about the same age as her. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. My name is Erza Scarlet. His name is Natsu Dragneel." "Oi i can talk for my self!" I was just looking at them. She was so pretty and cool! He was funny. We both walked up to them and greeted our selves. "Well Lucy and Levy you seem awfully young for this school." "Yes we are, but we wanted to get in Fairy Tail so badly that we took the test at a young age!" I had stars in my eyes when i finished. "Well let me be your first friend you ever get in Fairy Tail." She offered both of her hands to each of us. I took her hand i felt like i had a new family. "I'm finally at Fairy Tail!" Levy giggled since she was shy. I got to meet everyone through out the day and our parents were waiting for us in the school yard. "Mom! Daddy!" I ran to them and hugged them both. So what if i was kid. U r never a kid for ever and i wanted to last a kid as long as i could. "Lucy!" I looked back and saw everyone. I ran to them and we got our posses and i was in the middle. "Alright say Lucky!" "Lucky!" My father said my name was named after the word Lucky. I said goodbye and left with my mom and dad. _(present time. wee)_ I took the picture out of the case and put it in a frame and wrote on the back. "Fairy Tail is still alive and kicking!" I did my routine and took a breathe and a bright light shinned in my face. I haven't left my room for days and my dad wouldn't want me coooped up like a chicken he would of want me to fly Fairy style. I left my room and walked into the living room to see everyone shocked. "Hey guys." They all ran to me well except Erza and Jellal. I felt that feeling again. That feeling was family. I went out into town and got presents for everyone. For mom, my loving and caring servants, saber tooth team, and Fairy Tail team. I wore a dress that father made me. It was white and had no straps, paw prints on the end of the dress that reached just above my knees, had a pink belt with a bow on it, the paw prints were pink, a bow for my hair that was pink, and nice white sandals. I loved pets and dad thought paw prints would be nice. I loved the town we lived in it was so nice and peaceful. I bought everyone there favorite thing. I thought everything was going to be okay until i saw some people i never wanted to see again. A woman who had wavy blue hair down her back and had a hat with a flower on it and had a long sleve winter like dress on that was blue with pale blue stripes, she had brown boots too, the dress had like a slot to it on her left leg. Th other wore a pink tank top with a bow and jeans. The blue hair woman had blue eyes i would never forget, and the other with white hair had blue eyes that would always scare me. They looked my way and my hutch was correct. It was Juvia Lockser and Lissana Druid. I was frozen in place. They left the school saying we will get u. Those words haunted me forever, but why now out of all the time. I passed them in hurry hoping they didn't see me but nope. "We told you we would be back Lucy." Juvia's words made me shiver. "U made us go through alot of trouble just to find you." Lisanna gave my a death glare after talking. "I'm sorry but my name is Wendy, Wendy Sacca." I made my heart stop and tried to act innocent and kept to being clueless. "we are sorry mam but we thought Lucy Heartfilia lived here." "Oh i am sorry for the confusion. My dears no Lucy i know of lives here and that big grand old house belongs to the Mayors daughter. Try somewhere else." I had an accent of a scotish and tried to sound formal as i could and make up a story fast! "Thank you mam. we will be going." I left and ran secretly to the house. I needed to be with Gray and Natsu now.

Juvia pov

that girl i know she is Lucy. I want to torture her. I wanted to make her feel safe then kill her. I wanted to be a singer and she beat me to it and won a Grammy awards. She made my water boil. She was always to perfect, too pretty, too talented. She took Gray, my dreams, my hopes, and now she steals the place i loved when i was a child. This place said i was beautiful and then 2 years later she was born and no one noticed me anymore. I made my parents move. I never got what i wanted back then because i was caged. I hated being a bird in a cage, but no i get everything i want! Gray is famous and will make me famous too! People will adore me! I will let my dream rise! watch out Lucy Heartfilia! Cause im coming for you.

Lissana pov

Ever since that day at school i have been tracking her down. I was a street girl. My parents loved me but i had to move for the test in getting in to Fairy Tail but just then my parents vanished. They abandoned me. I wanted someone to love me and that was going to be Natsu but Lucy stole him! I will win him. I can be rich with him being a racer. I did research on her and parents the same time but i found her in 2 years and told Juvia. We were going to show her a lesson and make her pay with her life! I will be famous and rich and have as many babies with the all so famous Natsu. It's time to fight.

Gray pov

I was looking around town and saw someone i never wanted to see Juvia. I hid from her and made it Lucy's home but as i opened the door I herd footsteps behind me coming at full speed. I saw Lucy running to me. "Gray!" She had tears in her eyes and dropped what ever she was caring and ran into my arms. She must of saw Juvia. I hugged her. "Lucy...did you see Juvia?" She started to cry heavily in my chest. I take that as a big fat yes. I picked her up bridal style and got the bags and brought her in. "Lucy tell us what you saw." She sniffled. I gathered everyone and we all sat in the living room. "I saw...Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Druid." I paled and so did everyone else. I knew she saw Juvia but Lisanna. I hugged her tight and put my arms around her like i shielding her away from everyone and everything. "Oi! who the hell is this Lisanna chick and Juvia chick?" I looked and saw Sting looking like Natsu when it came to reading. Erza told Rouge and Sting the story and they had dark air around them. "They are going to pay." "No" I looked down and saw Lucy hiding her face but was firm. "But Luce" "I said no. the best we can do is just wait but be on guard. This town is peaceful we don't need to make them a part of this battle. Everyone will travel in pairs in town." Layla came in and tried to change a subject. "Lucy, Sting, Rouge more people are coming." "Who mom?" "Sting Millianna is coming to stay and Rouge Minerva is staying as well."

Rouge pov

oh just great my arranged fiance is coming and that annoying girl too. I know Sting loves Millanna but man she is annoying. Minerva is ok but she is just not nice. She never smiles happily and never laughs unless it's evil. She is rich and it's for our family if i marry her but i don't like her like that. She is more like a sister or something.

Sting pov

Millanna and Luce get along just fine but not Minerva. So what if i go for a cat lover girl. But at least she brings the best out of me. Minerva always treated Lucy like she is above her but Lucy is a higher rank. I hated how she treated her, she's just lucky that Rouge is my friend or else she would have died along time ago. We both noded our heads and i left to my room. I was the first to leave. I punched the wall making a giant crack. "How many people have to make my little sister cry!? what did she ever do!? she did nothing! she doesn't deserve this!" I had fire in my eyes. I was going to protect Lucy no matter what. Rouge came in and complained on how big the crack was but he was the same as Lucy. A push over. That was going to end. "Rouge... U better stop Minerva hurting Lucy or she is going to get real ugly." "Whoa Sting where this come from?" "Lucy doesn't deserve to be treated like this! She got bullied when she was little! now i hear she was bullied even more for not doing anything! Minerva came and treats her like trash! She's loosing people! WHY DOES MY SISTER GET TREATED LIKE THIS! HOW CAN U LET YOUR GIRL TREAT MY SISTER LIKE THIS!" I was so made at everyone who treated her like nothing who didn't care for her. "Sting calm down! I don't care what you do to Minerva but i will stop her and i was going to talk to you about protecting her." I calmed down a little. Now Minerva was going to get it and so were those bastards. "I will travel with Lucy in town and i will make sure this house is safe and they dont try to sneak in." " Man i can't believe that you will stay up all night long. Is that what u do every night? is that why you have red eyes Rouge?" "No the dogs hide in shadows and wait to attack. I have red eyes because i was born with them" "Dogs?" "Rouge opened the door and 6 pitch black dogs came in. Followed by a cat that was brown and had a frog costume on. "when did u get dogs?!" "i had theme since i was 15 years old. i thought u knew." "No i did not! and why does your cat have a frog costume on?" i was shocked that a cat got along with dogs. "Frosch never takes it off, and why does your cat where a blue jacket?" Then out of the blue Lector a brown cat with a jacket that was blue came out and sat beside my leg. "well he likes it." I never knew why really. "Same with frosch. Good bye Sting. Just dont over do it when beating up the girls." "It's going to be hard to do that." He left sighing but i was telling the truth.

Natus pov

I hated how Lisanna was back. She just lost her dad and her past with bullies wasn't great and ugh! why must she live like this. Anyone who messes with Fairy Tail messes with everyone. I will fight for Lucy. I will make sure Lisanna gets no where near her and get her silly thoughts out of her head. I walked down and saw food! i ran to it and felt like i was in heaven. "Natsu! this is for Lucy!" I looked up and Erza was standing. How could she stand with that huge belly. Even now she is scary. I feel bad for those kids. If they are going to have car sickness they are in trouble now. "AYE!" "Erza you should be lying down." I turned my head to see Gajeel and Levy. "Just because i am pregnant doesn't mean i am helpless." "Yes we all know that but it's not good for your health or the babies health." She looked down and put down the apron and wabbled out the room. I was laughing at how she walked but then Levy smacked my head in half with a book _(sorry another cross over. It's supposed to be "Maaakaaa Chop!" wee)_ "Gajeel help her to her room and inform Jellal to keep her in bed." He nodded and left the room and then i saw Levy scary as ever. "Natsu Erza is pregnant! she has to walk like that! it's not funny!" "oi ok! but why did u have to hit me with a book!" "because! now help me make the food! not eat it." I took a spicy pepper and ate it whole! "Natsu those are super spicy."Levy looked at me like i was going to have fire come out of my mouth. "And?" "Never mind. i forgot u were u." After 30 minutes we finished cooking a meal for everyone. We set the table but i was able to sneak a fish for my pet cat Happy.

Lucy pov

Sting left angry and i knew he felt like i was his lil sis but i felt guilty. I hated how i brought him in my problems. I was brought to my room with Gray sitting on a chair and reading a book. I stood up and walked over to him. He raised him self off the chair and i let my arms embrace him. I smelled in his sent. He made me feel safe. I always felt like he would shield me away from anything. I loved how he cared for me. "I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes and had a confused look on his face. "What are you sorry for?" "I'm sorry for bringing everyone into my problems." I hugged him again and shed a few tears into his T-shirt. "Lucy we all stick together as a family, and when someone messes with one person they mess with Fairy Tail." I smiled as i felt like i was kid again. I looked up at him and stood on my feet and raised my hand to his head and...patted his head "good boy!" i felt his annoyed face and let my self lower "im starving what for dinner?" i left hopping away down the stairs. "Lucy! get back here!" I herd Gray yell at me "Sorry Gray! no can do!" I ran away and smashed into someone. I looked up and saw Minerva. "uh...hey Minerva." "Still a stupid blonde Lucy? Not so lucky." "Leav her alone!" I looked around saw Rouge. "Rouge the only way you can save your family is to marry me and become rich and keep your family alive i want to tease Lucy." I hated how she called it teasing it's totally black mailing. Rouge then just took me upstairs. "Stay in your room." I just shocked at how he stood up to her. I hated how i was stuck in my room and how i read most of my books and i was so bored. I went to get out of my room but rouge locked me in. "ROUGE LET ME OUT! ANYONE LET ME OUT!"

 **is Sting a friend a foe? is Minerva going to get in the way? are Lissanna and Juvia going to hurt her? does Rouge love Lucy? Why does Rouge need money? When is the movie coming from? So many questions. SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I HAVE 3 HOURS OF HOMEWORK AND COME HOME AND HAVE SO MANY STUFF TO DO! IM SO SORRY! I WILL TRY TO FINISH! see you next story! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. I AM SO SORRY

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

 **I HAVE 4 WRITING ACCOUNTS. 1 OF THEM HERE ON . 1 ON . 2 OF THEM ON WATTPAD! I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON WATTPAD SO MUCH THAT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS!**

 **ITS SPRING BREAK AND I DIDN'T BRING MY COMPUTER WITH ME TO VACATION SO I'M USING SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUTER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT MUCH. SO I CAN'T TYPE HERE ON MY VACATION.**

 **MY GRADES ARE BACK UP SO I HAVE FREE TIME TO WRITE!**

 **I AM WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOK SO WHEN I GET BACK HOME I CAN TYPE IT ALL DOWN AND GIVE YOU GUYS YOUR CHAPTERS.**

 **EACH OF MY STORIES WILL GET 4 CHAPTERS THIS MONTH!**

**AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE GUYS! DON'T WORRY BECAUSE** _animeshippings_ **IS BACK ON !**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! So much school work and i had bad grades but i'm back to A's and B's.** **I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE CHAPTER 18 DAYS AGO BUT MY INTERNET TURNED OFF AND GUESS WHAT IT WENT MISSING! :(**

 **Lucy pov**

"Let me out!" I sighed as i started to pack my clothes for tomorrow. It was currently 11:30 pm and i was shouting for like 2 hours so ya. Master called me saying Plue was fine and healthy but i need to be on set tomorrow with Natsu and Gray. I packed up grabbing anything i needed. Basically underwear and some paint since my concert is coming up soon. It's gonna happen 2 weeks after shooting the film. "Nya. Lu-lu." I ran to the door whispering. "Milliana? Please open the door for me. I'm starving." "Nya. I got the key." She opened the door. 3 girls were there. Mira looked worried and so did Levy. "Hey guys." The smiled and Mira took my hand pulling me towards the delicious smell in the kitchen.

Levy closed the door following behind. Milliana just jumped on the rail sliding down landing in someone's arms. "Nya! Sting!" I looked up seeing Natsu, Levy, Mira, Sting, Milliana and Laxus. "Lucy why not some dinner?" I walked over to the soup Mira made. "You mean a late night snack." I laughed as Natsu was stating it was dinner while Levy said it was a midnight snack. I turned my head to see Natsu's cat, Happy, eating my dinner. "HAPPY!"

Everyone turned heads to happy who licked my plate clean. "Why me?" Happy left and i rushed over to Natsu shaking him violently. "NATSU GET ME MY DINNER!" He looked like he was about to barf, but who cares i need my dinner. "Lucy ur gonna kill him." I turned my head to spot Gray laughing. Natsu groaned begging for mercy. "Don't worry Natsu, i got my girlfriend covered." Gray draped an arm over my shoulder kissing me on the lips. I blushed as i felt the healt rushing to my cheeks.

"AWE!" Mira was in that goofy faze where she imagines our babies. "Laxus Mira Faze." He smirked picking the maiden up and carrying her away. Levy just stood smiling. "Here Lu-chan, some food." Happy came over next to it about to eat it. I ran over picking him up and dropping him on the floor. "Happy..." Natsu crawled over to him petting him. Cat lovers. I ate my food in peace talking about our past as teenagers and sometimes when i was a kid. "Remember we did the stupid thing at the end of school year for all of us in 12th grade. Lucy was in 12th and we came over to see her." Gray looked confused. Oh right...he left me... "Yeah that was funny." "What was funny?" Gray kissed my cheek asking everyone what happened.

 _Past_

Another year without Gray. Well no more Lisanna or Juvia at least. "Well time for school." My dad came in shouting at me. "HAPPY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL LUCKY LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I laughed getting out of bed picking plue up and doing my hair. I picked out specific clothes and was hopping everyone else did too.

I stepped into the shower loving the cool feeling of it. I looked into the mirror as i stepped out and noticed i grown a lot. I grew a bit taller but i wasn't so much of a flat chest anymore. I mean i had a chest but not as big as Erza or Mira. They were plump and big. My bottom was nice too with my hair reaching my butt. I woke up 2 hours early brushing and drying my hair. I then put curlers in it. _(Hate makeup or any beauty for anything products so don't judge. Wee)_ I then put on my bra and lace panties then my white blouse with lace on the top and red designs all over it. I put on a thin white lace jacket that buttoned from the bottom of my chest to the end of it. I wore white jeans that reached just bellow my knees and light pink with white stripe flats. I brushed my teeth putting a white clip on the left side of my head that held my hair. I dropped the curls letting my hair wavy at the end. I nodded leaving the bathroom to feed poor starving plue.

"Plue Plue?" He came rushing to me whining for food. I laughed smiling down at him. "Poor Plue hungry?" After i fed him I left my room saying bye to mom and dad. I was out the door running to meet up with Levy. She was wearing a salmon color cap that was more rectangular on the top. She was wearing round glasses. Her shirt had a dark pink stripe in the begining but then turned, pink, light pink, dark blue, then aqua. She was also wearing a half overall. Her shorts were plaid blue. Her shoes were the same color as her hat. Her blue hair was very curly too. _(Figure out yet? wee)_

"Lu-chan!" "Levy chan!" We met up and walked towards the school. Everyone was wearing what they needed to wear. I walked into class greeting the teacher who was also wearing what she needed. She had her dark brown hair up in a messy bun with 1 curl at the end. She was wearing old people glasses with a chain holding her round glasses up. She was wearing what would u call it, oh a hippy style jacket with mostly blue in it. She had a pink shirt under it. With a red bracelet and gold like color necklace. She had big round blue earrings too. She had black pants at the end with light brown sandals. _(Figure out yet? NO cheating! Use memory people! wee)_

We had our usual class. Thankfully this was a half day. Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Mira, Laxus, and Gajeel came taking their old school seats. They got out of college easy and came over to help me finish my school year.

Natsu was wearing a blue shirt. He had a dark blue collar with some white buttons only on top and stripes that went from dark blue to aqua then dark blue and back to aqua, u get the point. Hist shirt was a short sleeve shirt and jeans at the end dark blue to be exact. His shoes were dark dark dark green. _(How about now? wee)_

Gajeel had his hair short around this time. His hair reached at the end of his neck. He was wearing a red and white t-shirt with a white one underneath and cakcy pants with white plane shoes to end it. _(Now? wee)_

Mira was wearing a jacket that was light yellow with green and pink hearts. It was t-jacket. She had the top of her pink shirt underneath showing then the jacket was zipped up until then. On her left wrist she had a big green bracelet. She had big dangly ring earrings. Her bangs were down in her face on her forehead. The rest of her hair was made into a really and i mean really curly ponytail. She also had studs in her ears. She had black short shorts with pink socks at the end and really light green shoes. _(Yet? wee)_

Jellal was blushing to his outfit he was wearing a golf hat _(Kangol like. wee)_ that was pink and a long sleeve button up light pink shirt with dark slim strips going down. It was tucked in his blue jeans with a white belt. White shoes to end it. _(NOW? wee)_

Erza had her hair in short pig tails to the side of her head. She was wearing a pink and blue plaid headband with white loop earrings. She had a t shirt with a white collar. It went from white blue and back and forth. She had a bracelet that was white on her right wrist. Since her shirt was a button up one she had a pink shirt underneath it. She had white pants to go with it. Her shoes were brown flats. _(Tick tock tick tock got ur answer? wee)_

A new guild member Jenny who came from Blue pegasus was dressed up. She had a hot pink ( dont know what it's called.) shirt that only stayed up by going around her neck. It had jems on the front on where it looped around her neck. She had gold pants and gold highheels too. On her right wrists she had 2 bead bracelets. Her blonde hair was curled at the end of her hair with a gold headband with a bow. On her left her left wrist she had 2 white bracelets. _(Jepordy sound. wee)_

I gasped when i saw Laxus. He was smiling and had his hair with curls in it. He had hair extensions. He was wearing a green t-shirt that had the words "I majored in VACATION". His belt was dark brown holding up his jeans right above his white sneakers. (You getting the answer? Wee)

Time was nearing. Only 3 minutes left. The bell rang everyone throwing papers in the air screaming jumping hugging and celebrating. (GOT THE ANSWER? NO? WELL HERE IT IS! WEE)

Laxus got onto a desk and he was a good singer i have to admit.

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

Everyone in the class room cheered.

class:

"SUMMER TIME!" (Yes sorry but i had to. lol. wee)

"It's our vacation!"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"Party time"

"That's right say it loud"

Laxus:

"what time is it?!"

class:

"Time of our lives"

"Anticipation"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"summertime"

"school's out! scream and shout!"

Everyone left the class leaving me and Natsu. He was my boyfriend now and we loved eachother but i still wasn't complete.

Natsu:

"Finally summers hear"

"Good to be chilling out"

"I'm off the clock"

" The pressure's off"

" Now my girl's what it's all about"

He gave me a hug holding my hand.

Lucy:

"Ready for some sunshine"

"For my heart to take a chance"

" oh yeah!"

" I'm here to stay, not moving away"

"Ready for a summer romance"

Lucy and Natsu:

" Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah we're out"

" Come on and let me hear u say it now right now"

We left leaving a sleeping Gajeel with a teacher slamming books on his desk. Natsu pinned me against lockers kissing me on the cheek holding my hand. Laxus was rushing in and out of hallways asking the same question.

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"Summer time."

"It's our vacation!"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

Class:

"Party time"

"That's right say it loud"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"Time of our lives"

"Anticipation"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"summertime"

"school's out! scream and shout!"

Jenny grabbed onto Jellal not sexually but holding his hand tugging him. He soon got his role holding his bag following her around the fans.

Jenny:

"Goodbye to rules"

"No summer school"

"I'm free to shop till i drop"

Jellal:

"It's an education vacation"

Jenny and Jellal:

"And the party never has to stop"

Jenny:

"We've got things to do"

"We'll see u soon."

Jellal:

"And we're really gonna miss u all"

Jenny:

"Goodbye to u and u"

Jellal:

"And u and u"

Jenny:

"bye-bye till next fall"

Jenny and Jellal:

" Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah we're out"

" Come on and let me hear u say it now right now"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"summertime"

"It's our vacation!"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

Class:

"Party time"

"That's right say it loud"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"Time of our lives"

"Anticipation"

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

class:

"summertime"

"school's out! scream and shout!"

Natsu and Lucy:

"No more waking up at 6:00am"

" Cause now our time is all our own"

He walked down the stairs giving me a piggy back ride smiling at me.

Jenny and Jellal:

"Enough already, we're waiting"

"come on let's go"

"go out of control"

The boy all ran into the gym grabbing basketballs and started to do a dance.

Boys:

"All right!"

"Everybody!"

We started to dance on the court near the boys. Us girls that is.

Boys:

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

We all ran into a big hallway the main one actually.

Class:

"School pride let's show it"

"We're champions and we know it"

"Soaring Fairies, yeah, are the best, yeah!"

"Black, red, and white!"

"When it's time to win, we do it"

"Number one, we've proved it"

"Let's live it up, yeah, party down"

"That's what this summer's all about."

Laxus:

"What time is it?!"

Lucy

"Summer time, it's finally here! Yeah!"

Class:

"Let's celebrate!"

Natsu and Lucy:

"We wanna hear u loud and clear!"

class:

"School's out!"

Laxus and Erza danced together laughing and smiling.

Laxus and Erza:

"We can sleep as late as we want to!"

Class:

"It's our time!"

Levy and Gajeel:

"We can do what ever we want to!"

Laxus:

"What time is it!?"

Class:

"It's summer time!"

Jellal and Mira:

"Come on and say it again now!"

Class:

"What time is it?!"

"It's party time!"

Lucy, Levy, Mira, Erza, Jenny, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus:

"PARTY TIME!"

Class:

"Let's go and have the time of our lives!"

Lucy, Levy, Mira, Erza, Jenny, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus:

"LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!"

 **Present**

I was laughing as everyone else. "I can't believe we did that!" Levy was laughing holding onto Gajeel for support. "U made us do that for what bunny girl?" Gajeel was laughing smirking at Levy. I laughed remembering our lives. "So who was who?" Gray never watched High school Musical 2 or what time is it song. (Name of movie and song. wee) "Oh Natsu was Troy, I was Gabriella, Jenny was Sharpay, Jellal was Ryan, Laxus was Chad, Erza was Taylor, Levy was Kelsi, Mira was Martha, and Gajeel was Jason." Gray laughed and joked around with everyone. Why couldn't it always be like this?

Gray and I walked to his room hand in hand. Once inside Gray kissed me softly and sweetly. "Gray...mmm..." He groaned picking me up letting my arms wrap around his neck with my legs around his torso. "Lucy..." He lowered us to the bed. My hands in his messy black raven hair and his all over me granting my pleasure. I gasped as i felt Gray's little friend poking at me. He didn't seem to care as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I just couldn't help but love Gray.

My body yearned for him. He was the best thing to happen to me. "Gray...I love you." Gray stopped sucking on my lip letting saliva keep us connected. "I love you Lucy. I'm sorry for not being the man you needed back then." I rubbed his head hugging him. He needed to know i loved him. "Lucy. I'm so sorry." I felt something warm and wet on my breasts. I looked down to see him crying in my chest. His crying was loud and mournful. I tired to move so i can hug him but i think he thought i didn't want him.

His arms around my back tightened and he cried louder and stuff his face in my breasts. Someone knocked on the door. I just rubbed his head kissing his head hopping to calm him down. Jellal opened the door with Erza at his side. Erza looked cranky but when she saw Gray and me her eyes softened. She rubbed her belly waving a goodnight. Jellal smiled at me rubbing his hand on Erza's belly too and closing the door. Gray didn't even notice them.

I started to hum and rock Gray back and forth. (Can you guess the song? IDK if the lyrics are right)

 _"We were all the same_

 _Laughing it up back then_

 _You tenderly turned a blind eye_

 _To my white lies_

 _Didn't you?_

 _Even if we don't have a place to go home to_

 _I don't care_

 _Because i'll be the one who'll protect that smile of yours_

 _The meetings and farewells i'll have_

 _As many as the stars_

 _And all the things i don't want to lose_

 _There's nothing i need right now_

 _I just want to gaze at you_

 _By your side_

 _Happiness_

 _Sadness_

 _Everything_

 _It all starts right there_

 _Right now_

 _Let's begin our tomorrow_

 _Just the two of us_

 _It's alright_

 _Carry on those feelings you were born with_

 _They're fluttering in the summer wind_

 _Just like a flower_

 _And coming into full bloom_

 _Right at this moment"_ (Did you guess? Fairy Tail ending 4 english lyrics. I told you IDK if they are correct. Wee)

Gray fell asleep. I moved him back quietly. His hair was messy and he snored. Not like a beast like Natsu but a normal snore. I got up turning the light off letting the light of the moon help me find my way back to Gray. I crawled into his arms falling asleep.

 **Yes this is short but hey it's another chapter for you to read. I am editing stories so don't loose hope in me guys! More Graylu is coming soon and something else. Come close. _WHISPERS: a GrayLu Lemon!_**


End file.
